Thy Eternal Love
by Winter's Tales
Summary: True love is eternal - oneshot


**I wanted to try tragedy , so here I am , through in some or other way I wanted it to end in a Happy ending . . .weird ; XD**

**I got the idea in my Art class . . . a class that I hate . . . I suck in Art.**

**I'm sorry if the plot resembles any other tragedy fics but I promise it came from my mind only.**

**"Thy Eternal Love"**

A long chestnut hair brunette closed her eyes, trying hard not to cry. Her heart was paining. She had promised Natsume that she would continue to smile her idiotic smile. She stared at the gravestone; the place where the lad now dwelled. She had followed his wish that was to move on with her life. She was now 25 years old. The raven lad had been here since 5 years. She had married a guy named 'Youchi' whom she had met 2 years ago. Youchi had almost the same personality as Natsume which was one of the reasons why she later became attracted to him. Only the fact, that he didn't call her weird names taken after her underwear patterns like Natsume used to, was different. Mikan let out a small laugh. The constant missions that he used to do for the academy and the overuse of his Alice caused Natsume's life span to reduce drastically. The brunette bit her lips, trying to stay strong. She didn't want to break down in front of his grave. Composing herself, she started narrating what happened to their friends. She smiled while telling the Natsume,

"Did you know that Ruka-pyon is now married to Hotaru? I'm so happy for them. They form such a nice couple!"

She smiled wider as she imagined what the raven lad would have told her if he was there.

"Ruka with that freaky inventor? A nice couple? You got to be kidding! They are more like an unlikely couple, Polka-dots."

Her smile disappeared as she remembered what happened 5 years ago on that unfaithful day...

_Flashback_

_Natsume was badly injured from a mission. Landing on the academy yard, his knees gave out. Mikan, who at that time was his girlfriend, was waiting for his return under their Sakura tree. She ran toward him upon seeing him arrive and fall on the ground. She tried to bring him to the hospital but the raven lad stopped her._

_He whispered to her, "Don't cry Polka-dots, you will look uglier!"_

_The girl cried harder, "Don't you dare leave me, you stay with me, Natsume . You stay with me, understood? "_

_His breath was laboured "No worries polka-dots, we'll meet again and be together forever, but first of all, promise me that you'll move on! Promise me."_

_"I can't, I'm in love with you only."_

_The lad pressed his lips against her, giving her a soft gentle kiss. He then whispered, "Just try, please."_

_End of flashback_

Mikan snapped out of her trance and smiled at Natsume's grave, "See you later and remember that I LOVE you. Always."

24 Years later

The brunette blinked. She thought that she had heard Natsume say 'Mikan'. She had a grown up and married daughter and everything she had ever needed but she felt incomplete. After she and Youchi had separated, he married the girl , he fell in love with ; Aoi , a person who can love him better than she did . She did not really mind, she was happy he could find the happiness she could not give him due to the fact the only one she loved was Natsume. However it was not the reason she felt incomplete; she wanted Natsume , she missed him a lot. She found that she got cancer of lungs 5 years ago and she was now at the last stage. She was glad; she wanted to be with Natsume the earliest time possible. She was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

Suddenly the ache in her chest intensified. Those chest pains were nothing new to her, she had been getting those since she found out that she had cancer but the only difference was that the sudden pain was almost unbearable. She was soon out of breath. Her room was temporarily engulfed by a kind of white light. She closed her eyes tightly. She then reopened them only to find a transparent Natsume in front of her. He was smirking at her.

He then said, "It's time, Polka-dots!"

The woman smiled her lost-found smile and took his hand.

"You had me waiting for you!"

"And you're so old!"

She then whispered to the room, "Good-bye."

She walked along with Natsume, stepping in another world. It was bright and an aura of happiness surrounded that place. She found herself looking exactly as she had been 30 years back; that is when she was 19 years old. She looked at Natsume and pressed her lips lightly against his. She then stared happily at the place she will be staying forever with Natsume.

**The End**


End file.
